vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dainsleif (CubexCursedxCurious)
Summary Dainsleif is a member of the Wathe-hunting organization Frontline Gathering Knights Dominion, also known as Knights Dominion. Initially identifying herself as a knight named Sleif, she's later revealed to be a Wathe owned by the Dominion Lord, Trinac Agana. Despite being a Wathe, she's fiercely loyal to the Dominion Lord and shares his desire to destroy all Wathes. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, at least 9-B with Karma Saber's charged slice Name: Dainsleif, Sleif Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Wathe, Cursed Sword, Dominion Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, master swordsmanship, limited Causality Manipulation, Transformation, Curse Manipulation, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can fight Fear Cubrick, Konoha Muramasa and Kotetsu Nagasone), at least Wall level with slicing pressure wave (Its charged slice easily overpowered Fear, Konoha and Kotetsu while tearing up the asphalt and casually slicing throuhg trees) Speed: At least Peak Human, likely Superhuman to Subsonic combat speed (Blocked Kuroe Ningyouhara's Mode: Kingdom Kiyomori punch) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Blocked Kuroe's Mode: Kingdom Kiyomori punch) Stamina: High, as a Wathe Dainsleif naturally has more endurance than any average human; as a powerful Wathe she should be comparable to Fear and Konoha Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with Karma Saber's charged slice Standard Equipment: Karma Speed, armor. After losing Karma Speed she replaced it with a normal sword. Intelligence: Average, expert fighter Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Karma Speed: A Wathe in the form of a cursed saber, it was the weapon used by a weak and sickly nobleman that developed a counterattack technique simply by exploiting the opponent's speed at the cost of sacrificing his own strength, so as to guarantee a kill against his mortal enemy in duel. However, that first victory won by fanatical delusion caused the nobleman to acquire an obsession and sense of pleasure from speed. The saber has the ability to absorb the speed of enemy attack, releasing the accumulated energy as a slashing mass of slicing pressure, visible to the naked eye like a spatial distortion imbued with sharpness, much larger than the slender blade of the rapier. Its curse makes the user addicted to speed, arousing them as they receive fast attacks. Original Form: Dainsleif's original form is a double-edged broadsword shining with violet light, a thin steel plate with patterns engraved on it attached to the blade's body, and a clasp-like component on its sheath. The engraved steel plate attached to the blade was created by her owner Trinac Agana to act as shackles to restrain her power. By dropping the engraved plate and revealing more of her blade she can increase her power, although Trinac can only wield this kind of power in Dominionized territory. Blade Essence: In her human form Dainsleif is able to infuse her hands with the sharpness of her true nature. Curse: Dainsleif's curse is 'once drawn, a victim shall be killed'. Putting it another way, once the sword is drawn, the result of 'killing someone' is already predetermined. The predetermined outcome, destiny and causality of 'a victim shall be killed' drives Dainsleif forward towards a target as if boosted by a rocket; its direction and the driving force behind the causal relationship is precisely the manifestation of her curse. Therefore, even when her wielder, the Dominion Lord, is confined to a wheelchair, she can move it along his body towards the enemy with great speed and momentum. Although this power normally results in linear charges, Dainsleif is skilled enough to concentrate, refine and control the power of causality from the curse of guaranteed death in regular sword strikes, applying her speed without traveling through unnecessary distance. Even when destroyed by Fear's giant drill, the broken tip of her blade form pierced and killed her own wielder to fulfill her curse. Wathe Constitution: As a Wathe Dainsleif is ageless and cannot drown. Due to their origins, Wathes are more easily affected by mental afflictions than humans, but conversely, they also recover from them faster. Wathes have a self-repairing function, so they heal from wounds faster, even in human form. As a hard object, Dainsleif can tank normal blades and bullets even in human form if she's careful, though she can still be hurt in a surprise attack to an unexpected location if caught off-guard. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Artificial Characters Category:Swords Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Knights Category:Evil Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9